


idfc

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Nabi is my precious daughter and Saeran my beautiful son, Songfic, Yup i like this song fight me it's good, so naturally I make them suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Inspired by Blackbear - IDFC• ────── ✾ ────── •I've suddenly realized that this song fits the relationship of my OC Nabi and Unknown!Saeran pretty well, it literally works from both POVs.Saeran refuses to admit to himself that he really cares for Nabi, he keeps her as his property in a way, but has trouble accepting his feelings, because as confident as he pretends to be, there's still that voice inside of him telling him he doesn't deserve to be loved.Nabi doesn't know whether she can believe him or not, but he keeps her safe from the world that's never done her any good. It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, as long as she doesn't have to go back.Yes, this isn't a very healthy relationship. It's not intended to be. Nabi and Saeran have different verses, some of them are healthy and loving, but some are just angst and probably stockholm syndrome.I ship them, but I also like realistic, non-fluffy verses.





	idfc

• ────── ✾ ────── •

_Tell me pretty lies_  
_Look me in the face_  
_Tell me that you love me_  
_Even if it's fake_  
_'Cause I don't fucking care, at all_

• ──── ✾ ──── •

Saeran,

Do you really like me? Do you really want me around?

It's hard to believe.

You say that I belong to you, that you'll always take good care of me.

But that doesn't just happen.

Not to me.

People don't like me, but I'm used to it.

People lie, betray, and leave. And everyone who's ever pretended to love me either died or changed their mind.

So do you really care about me?

It doesn't matter.

I don't care if you do.

Don't tell me the truth.

Because you are good to me, you keep me safe. And sometimes you're cold, sometimes you shout, but never to me.

You're good to me as long as I'm obedient, and I'm content with that. That's the only life I've ever known.

You do keep me safe.

With you, I'm in paradise, far away from the world. Away from all the people who'll only hurt us anyway.

You get me, as strange as it sounds. And I get you.

I don't care if this paradise is fake, if it's a lie. If what we're doing is wrong.

It feels right.

And it's real to me.

I still find it hard to believe you won't one day grow tired of me, but as long as I'm with you, I've found happiness.

It doesn't matter whether you truly like me or not.

You're my salvation.

I belong to you.

I don't ever want to leave.

So please let me stay, even if it's all a lie.

At least a little while longer, let me pretend paradise with you is real.

Let me feel safe.

• ──── ✾ ──── •

_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_  
_I act like I don't fucking care_  
_Like they ain't even there_  
_'Cause I have hella feelings for you_  
_I act like I don't fucking care_  
_'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

• ──── ✾ ──── •

Nabi,

I don't know what this is.

I saw you, and I knew that I wanted you around.

Not in that way, though. Never in that way.

I know I'm not worth true love, yet it's unfair that he gets to have it and I do not.

I've been watching you.

I know you're right for me.

And you didn't even fight it.

You know, I thought it'd be harder to convince you to come with me, but you barely put up a fight.

You like it with me, don't you?

You can tell I'm good to you.

You don't have to worry anymore. I know the world has hurt you, like it's done to me as well, but you're safe now.

We're in paradise. And there's no suffering here.

As long as you're mine, I won't let anyone hurt you.

Mine.

My princess.

I own you, but don't be afraid. I'll be good.

You don't have a choice, but you won't hate it, I promise.

Why would you?

Why would you want to leave paradise?

Why would you want to leave me?

I'll make sure you'll never have a reason.

You can be happy here, with me. I'm much better than them, anyway.

You like me, don't you?

You don't shy away from my touch. You touch me too, in your own, soft way.

I shouldn't allow it, but I do.

I knew you'd get used to me.

I didn't expect you to-

Well, I thought you'd be more reluctant. Thought I'd have to force you to see it.

But you actually like me, right?

It's...

Strange.

I don't hate it.

But it messes with me.

I can't think properly when I need to work, because you're always in my head, yet I don't want you to stop.

Has the world really hurt you so much, that you want to be here, without question?

It took you less than a day to accept the Mint Eye.

Do you not miss your old life at all?

You shouldn't! It's good this way!

But to think it was this easy, what things have you been through?

It's good that I've found you.

You're safe now, my princess.

We'll soon find eternal paradise, you and I.

I'll keep you safe.

• ──── ✾ ──── •

_I'm only a fool for you_  
_And maybe you're too good for me_  
_I'm only a fool for you_  
_But I don't fucking care, at all, oh_

• ────── ✾ ────── •


End file.
